A Shepherd's German Love
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Jerome is saved by another German Shepherd, who soon grows a very close connection with him. [In-Progress] Fem!Reader/Jerome pairing Rated T for future chapters. I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED! Anime based
1. Chapter 1

You're walking down the bank of a fast moving river. Your paws are gently padding the sand as you walk, observing your surroundings. You notice the large waterfall ahead of you, forcing yourself to move closer. You peer over the edge, not really expecting to see anything. However, your keen eyes soon see a large black and white German Shepherd laying at the bank of the river.

You leap down, carefully watching your step as you make your way down the cliff. Soon reaching the bottom, you pause to catch your breath and continue your way. You skid to a stop, watching your area around you. You want to make sure that there is no one else around trying to hurt this dog.

Breathing with relief as you see no one, you walk up to the Shepherd, gently nudging him with your snout. As you pull your head back, you see that he isn't awake. You decide to wait a few before you begin to comfort him.

However, the climbing down took a lot out of you and you soon fall to your paws, laying your head against the ground as you sleep.

"Hey, miss? Are you okay?" a voice above you asks. You open your (eye color) eyes and see the Shepherd you went to comfort before loom over you with a calm and grateful stare. He nods. "I must thank you for helping me."

You smile and rub your snout against his head. "You're welcome," you answer.

The two of you share a long moment.

Then, snapping out of it, you blush and cough with embarrasment. "Who are you, mister? I'm (your name)."

"I'm Jerome," he responds as he looks over at his leg.

It seems to be wounded, you notice. Probably with a bullet.

You seem to recognize his face before. "Wait," you snap in realization. "You're one of Weed's helpers!"

He looks at you with confusion. "You know Weed?"

You answer with, "Yes, I do. I knew that he had thrown down Hougen, although I wasn't there to witness that bastard's downfall."

Jerome struggles to stand, but soon falls. Despite his pain, he smiles with pride. "Weed, I knew you could do it."

"Hey!" you exclaim. "You're too injured. Let me help you."

He stops moving as you inspect his wound. You sniff at it, frowning with a great fear. You know the infection in the leg has already begun to set in. However, you're not letting one little bullet stop someone in need of help. You bite down on the infected spot with your fangs and growl a warning to Jerome. "This might hurt a bit," you mutter, before ripping your head away from the leg.

You spit out the bullet, flesh, and blood before gazing at Jerome with worry. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jerome dosen't seem to accept the help you have given him. "It would have been better if you had left the bullet in, miss. I have done things that are too selfish to imagine."

You gape at him with surprise. "Why would you say such a thing? You only have one life. There's no reason for you to throw it away because of selfish reasons."

Jerome stares at you, pondering your words in his head. "You reminded me of Weed when you said that."

You smile at him, not knowing what to say to that. You smile and gaze back at Jerome. "Can you take me to Weed?"

Jerome shook his head. "I wouldn't know wherew he is." He paused. "I can trace him back to where I last saw him."

"Let's go then," you smile.

The two of you burst into extreme speed as you race off to look for Weed.

_**How was that? Pretty good? Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"(your name)," Jerome says.

"Yes," you answer, looking at Jerome.

"You're very beautiful for a Shepherd," he says.

You smile, nodding your head. "Thank you, Jerome."

The both of you race on, looking for any signs of other dogs. You race up the cliff where the waterfall is pouring and see a large, iron grey female Kishu with three scars over her right eye, both of which reveal a devious violet color.

You don't like the smell of this. You glare at her, baring your sharp fangs. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" she mocks you, laughing. "I am Hikage." She smiles deviously. "Tell me. Have you seen a small blue Akita pup around here?"

"So what if we had?" you demand.

"Well that would be great!" Hikage smiles. "We can go looking for him together. After all," she smirks, "I am very hungry. And a pup about the size of a bear cub can very well satisfy my hunger."

"You're sick!" you exclaim, leaping straight towards the Kishu.

However, she leaps out of the way just in time. She leaps upon a rock and jumps into the air, dive bombing towards your head. You're unable to get away as her fangs clamp around the back of your neck.

"Let me go, you bitch!" you rage, trying to shake her fangs loose from your fur. However, she keeps a harder grip and easily manages to peirce into your neck. You cry out in agony. Then, you raise yourself up on your back paws and fall backwards, slamming your back into the ground.

Hikage releases her hold after a loud painful grunt and crawls out from underneath you. She turns to leer at you. "You're good, but not good enough to stop me."

You race up to her and bite down hard on her tail. You swing her around and watch as she slam her back into a tree, paralyzing her. As soon as she wheezes in pain, you smirk. "You're not killing off any pups with a broken spine, bitch!"

She gasps in pain, attempting to stand to her paws. However, her attempt only proves to fail as she realizes she can't move. "You lucky wretch. Soon I'll feast upon the flesh of your pups."

"Not if you're blind," you growl, slicing into her eyes with your claws. She howls in pain and shakes her head in panic. "Try and see Weed without any eyes."

"Screw you, bitch," you snarl, kicking up dust in her face. As she coughs, you look at Jerome. "Let's go."

_**How do you like my new villian? Sorry if she sounds a heck of a lot like Stephan King's Pennywise, but I figured start out with something new. So many of the Ginga dogs are either consumed by the lust for power or just want to have slaves. **_


End file.
